


Bathroom

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: So this is for someone who helped me out financially a while back and they helped me more than they realise. If anyone wants a commission, hmu at brokencasbutt67@gmail.com (I need it, gonna have to sell my laptop soon if I don't get a commission)





	Bathroom

Walking out of the bedroom that you share with Sam, you were immediately overwhelmed by the smell of bacon. It's too early for Dean to be awake, and Sam won't have been on his morning jog  _ yet _ .

In the kitchen, you were met with Sam, cooking bacon in only his boxers.  
"You're daring" You commented, moving to put the groceries into the fridge that you'd bought the previous night.  
"I figured I'd do your breakfast. After that last hunt, it got a bit too close for comfort" Sam admitted. Moving closer, you kissed him gently.  
"I'm going nowhere Sam" You promised. He smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss you again.  
"I know… Still scared me…" He murmured. You kissed his cheek gently.   
“Well, we can take a small break for a few days” You said softly, while curling close to him. Sam nodded and kissed the top of your head.    
“I think Dean said he’s gonna head out soon anyway, he wants to go out to see Donna, Jody and the rest of the gang” Sam explained, while putting the bacon into prepared bread on plates.    
“Sweet, bunker to ourselves” You grinned. Sam chuckled and nodded, moving to sit on the sofa with you. You ate in silence, but it wasn’t an awkward silence, it was peaceful.   


After breakfast, you both went to the bathroom to grab a shower. Dean stumbled out of his bedroom while you were searching for two towels.    
“Morning sleeping beauty” You chuckled, watching as Dean rubbed at his eyes, attempting to wake himself up. He merely grunted in response, not fully aware of Sam dragging you into the bathroom a moment later. You’d barely stripped your top off when Sam’s mouth was biting on your neck.    
“Fuck” You cursed, almost silent, yet loud in the otherwise empty bathroom. Sam grinned.   
“That I can do” He smirked, rolling his crotch against you. It wasn’t hard to tell that he was, well, hard. His boxers were pulled impossibly, and probably painfully tight. 

In a swift movement, Sam had you bent over the counter, his hand falling to the booty shorts you slept in. He gripped them and tore them down your legs with an audible tear, tossing them aside. You shivered in the cold bunker air. Looking in the mirror, you could see Sam was just… watching you? He had his hand in his boxer shorts, that much was obvious.    
“Sam, please” You begged. You met his eyes in the mirror, pleading with him to do something,  _ anything.  _   
  
Sam dropped to his knees behind you, spreading your thighs, almost forcefully. His long tongue immediately teased your folds. A breathy moan was stolen from your throat as your knees weakened. Sam was eating you like a starved man, his bruising grip on your thighs being the only thing to stop you from falling to the floor. Grunts and groans were all that could be heard in the room. Sam groaned and stood up, a whimper from you filled the room.    


Sam smirked and rested his hand on the bottom of your back, gripping the fabric of your pyjama top. He lined himself up, slowly easing into you. The stretch was almost painful, it always was. After a few moments, Sam was seated inside of you and the pain became pleasurable. Sam groaned, his head falling to your shoulder.    
“Fuck” He groaned. He barely moved his hips, but the slight movement inside felt  _ huge  _ inside of you. Sam groaned and started moving his hips fast and hard, building an almost bruising rhythm. He grunted and moaned, grinning when he felt you getting closer to the edge. His hand gripped your breast through the thin material of your sleepwear. Sam used his other hand to reach down and press his thumb to where you were connected.    
“Fuck” You cursed, almost silently, as your orgasm knocked you. Sam groaned and thrust a few more times before he came, his hips stilling as he spilled into you. 

After a few moments of silence, Sam eased out of you. He groaned as he watched his come drip out of you, onto the floor of the bathroom.    
“Fuck” He grunted, resisting the urge to drop ot his knees and clean you up.    
“Shower” You breathed. Sam nodded and reached back to turn it on. You slowly stood up, pulling off your pyjama top. Tossing it aside, you climb into the shower, watching as Sam steps in a moment later, glad of the large amount of space.


End file.
